


Love and Protect

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is best mom in training, Alternate Universe, Catra is a Toddler, F/F, Toddler, momma crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: When she found her, she knew she needed to care for her, As the years went on.  She knew she never wanted to leave.





	1. I will keep you

The weather had taken a turn for the worst. The rain was heavier than earlier and now the streets were started to flood. Adora had left work late to finish up some last-minute projects. She walked through the drain alley to stay out of the cold rain that was coming from above. After the war people were left stranded. Some no jobs, no food, or money.  
Adora was retired from the army. She was lucky to have her health, and sanity after the war. She walked quickly through the disapproving looks of people affect by the outcome of the war. Unable to help them all she kept walking. Feeling the gaze of them all watching her in her white military issued rain jacket. Her crest on her right breast showing who she had served.  
Colonel of Bright moon.

Her eyes looked up to see three men looking into a box.

“Dead?” one asked.

Another man kicked the box and received a hiss from it.

“Not dead, but where the hell did it come from?”

“Was it here yesterday?”

“No”

A man reached down and lifted to what looked like blankets and newspaper.

“Smells like piss” he said. A small cry started to come from the box. Adora rushed over to see what was going on.

Her presence was not welcomed by the other men.

“Oh, look. A Princess” he replied coldly to Adora’s appearance.

“I am no Princess” she informed him. She looked over to see what they were both looking at. Not an infant but still a very small Magicat. So cute and small, but so scared and cold. She looked as the poor thing was in an old Horde issued clothes. This baby must have been dropped off once the Horde was over thrown. It was sad; this child was so scared.

The men started to walk away. “It has at least a week to live without food”

“Damn shame though, it never had a chance”

The men then looked over to Adora and stated out loud “If only, there were some Government officials, that were held responsible for these matters”

“That would require them to care”

“Right and care is not what I think these Princesses have at their disposal”

Adora frowned and looked at the child. 

She chose to stay in former Horde territory to help sort the issues of the city. She was not the admired War hero here, like he was at home. She watched the child in her box shivering in fear.

Scared of what Adora will do to her.

She couldn’t let this child die, she couldn’t walk away.

She extended her arms to the small one.

The child winced in fear and began to whimper. Adora lifted it up. Getting a better look at the child.

“You don’t even look 2 years old”

She then embraced the child close to her. Feeling it shiver. Adora tucked the small one in her jacket and carried her like a baby to her home. She finally felt the child become less tense and finally received a purr come from her.

“So cute” Adora said out loud. 

She walked home through the alley and brought the tiny cat baby home. Once she arrived at her home, she saw the little one start to stir around. She let the child sit on the ground. She watched as the child looked scared Her tail went straight into the air and she went on all fours in panic. Adora removed her jacket and boots and turned back to see the child was shivering in the corner. Tears rolling down her face and she started cry softly; Adora was trying to figure if the child could talk but saw a small puddle form from under her. 

She quickly lifted her up to see the child’s pants were dark and wet around the crotch. She cried and tried to say something, but it came out unintelligible. 

Adora shushed the child. “Don’t cry, little one. You’re not in trouble” she assured.

She realized the child needed a bath desperately. 

She took the child into the bathroom and began to run the water. 

She looked around to see if she had anything that would count as bath toys. She got lucky and found two bath rubber ducks that she got from a holiday gift basket with some bath bombs.  
She took this time to call Glimmer on the phone.

“Hey, I know the weather is awful, but I need you to go and buy me some things”

Glimmer was reluctant but agreed “Okay, what is it?”

“I need diapers, for like a two-year-old, some toys, and like, I don’t know food for kids, formula, something”

Glimmer shrieked on the phone “What!? Adora? Did you adopt a kid or something?”

Adora sighed “Sort of, but I kind of need them, now” 

Glimmer groaned and told her she will have it all in an hour. Adora change into a t-shirt and some athletic shorts. While still in the bathroom. 

Adora tried to remove the child’s clothes; scared the child tried to fight her to keep the clothes on. 

“Please, sweetheart, I need to take these nasty clothes off”

The child finally nodded and let her take off the dirty; urine drenched clothes.

“Oh, you’re a little girl” Adora cooed. 

The little one covered herself in fear. Shaking again; Adora was unsure if she was going to pee again so she tried to sit her on the toilet. The little girl was scared. Her tail was flailing around. Adora then moved to place her in the water and the child cried loudly.

“No!!!!! No!!!!! PWEAZE!!! NO-WAHHHH!” She cried. 

Oh. She can talk. Babel but, still I can make out some words.

Her tiny claws scratched at Adora. Adora decided to get herself wet and she sat in the tub with her. Slowly getting her accustomed to the water. Slowly started with letting the little one’s feet touch the water. Then slowly submerged her in it. The child wasn’t crying anymore. Adora and her splashes around for a bit. Played with the ducks and Adora finally got to shampoo her hair as well as condition it to.  
Glimmer walked in to the bathroom to see Adora fully clothes; now with a wet shirt in the tub with an infant Magicat.

“Where the hell did that come from!?” Glimmer shouted. The little cat child was startled by glimmer’s appearance and shouted back.

“Bad! Bad! No! Bad” 

Adora couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve been getting her to talk”

“Adora, were did you find her?”

“The alley by work”

Glimmer face palmed and took a towel to hand to her “And you just took her in, like that?”

Adora got up; With the child in hand and started to dry her off. Glimmer handed her a diaper as they tried to sit the little one the couch.

“I’m calling Bow to see if he can buy baby clothes” Glimmer stated. Still perplexed by Adora’s decision to take in a child. “Why didn’t you call the group homes, or a shelter”

Adora shot her a bit of a glare and replied “You know, they are filled to the max. I couldn’t leave her. She was just too cute, and scared” 

Adora Struggled to put the diaper on her. “I need to cut a whole for the tail. Hold her for me” Adora rushed off leaving her with a naked magicat. She placed Bow on speaker phone.

“Hey Glimmer, what’s up?”

Glimmer was grunting and trying her best to keep the baby down “Adora adopted a Magicat baby after work tonight, I need clothes for it, toys, and other types of stuff”

Bow was confused “Oh, wow. Adora never talked bout adopting, how old is her new kid?”

“Ow, we don’t know. Maybe two? But I know she has claws and the lil’shit likes to bite, so If you can, hurry!” she said before hanging up.

Bow took this time text to all their friends.

‘Adora adopted, she needs supplies for the baby’

This had him bombarded with questions and Glimmer and he did their best to answer them all while Adora finally got a diaper on her. 

Bow, Mermista, and Perfuma came soon after to see the diapered child running through the house with Adora. 

“hey guys” Adora greeted “Gotcha” She said as she snatched the giggling girl. “She’s full of energy!” she said as she walked over to them with the little one in her arms.

Perfuma gushed at how cute she was “Ohh, look at her ears! She is so cute” She extended her arms toward her and the child accepted and cuddled up to her. 

Mermista came in with bags “Glimmer sent us pictures, so we assumed she’s like two or something, we got her some clothes and these baby snacks” she said shaking it. This caught the child’s attention and she extend her hands out to it.

Mermista smiled and opened it to reveal fruit puff snacks “wasn’t sure what she ate, but I think this will be fine”

The little on started to eat.

“If everyone else is hungry I will make us pasta” Adora said. Before leaving for the kitchen; she looked at all her friends “Thank you all, so much for coming through for us”

Us? Glimmer thought, looking at the kid.

She saw Mermista and Perfuma feeding her more and giving her juice.

“Dude, this kid can freakin’ eat” Mermista said with a laugh. 

Perfuma passed her to Bow “She’s purring, isn’t that the cutest!?”

Bow smiled and watched the little one. “Yeah, she is cute” he then called to the kitchen “Adora, what’s her name?”

Adora looked over “I don’t know. I was thinking about naming her something regal, like Elizabeth, or Maria” 

Bow looked at child then at Adora “Adora does she look like those names fit?”

Adora shrugged. “We’ll see”

Mermista went into the bathroom and grabbed what was the child’s only pair of clothes “Uh, are these her little clothes?”

Adora nodded then her eyes went wide “Yeah, but I need to throw them. She had a little accident when she came here” 

“Ewww” Mermista deadpanned. She walked over to the trash can and threw out the pants. She stopped when she saw the shirt.  
“This is what Horde orphans wear, right?”

Adora hummed in agreement as she drained the pasta. Bow walked over to Mermista. 

Mermista examined the clothes “There is writing on the inside” she said as she turned the shirt inside out.

She read out loud:

Catra,  
Would have been a great Force Captain or a great solider in the Hordes fight to bring technology and balance to the world. However, she and many others will die at the hands of the Etheria President Angella. If you find this child’s body in a gutter or on a street, remember what she could have been if her ward was alive to protect her.

The sad and dark silence filled the room. Glimmer and Perfuma made their way into the kitchen to hear what Mermista was reading.

“Wow, that Is fucked up” Mermista said.

Bow looked sadly at the child in his arms “So, she got left knowing she was going to die on her own and they decided to write a note in her clothes?”  
Perfuma then asked, “Who would do something so cruel?”

Glimmer had her hands into fists. When the horde lost, many were happy to be liberated. Many refused the help. As the Daughter of the President, she knew what this was. Dump orphans and disabled veterans in bad areas, watch them suffer and die, then blame the Etheria Government for the lack of resources for the Hordes people.  
Adora then reached over to hold the child.

“Catra is it?”

The little one’s ears perked up “Wha?” the little one said.

“Is your name Catra?” Adora said in an excited voice—like a mother to her own child.

Catra nodded and extended her hands to Adora. Which she eagerly accepted as she hugged her close “That’s right, you’re my Catra, now” she kissed her forehead.  
Glimmer rolled her eyes at hearing that. 

This isn’t even an official adoption. Adora doesn’t even know if she can keep Catra. 

 

The friends finally sat down. Ate Pasta. Took pictures of Catra trying to eat pasta on her own; she just made a mess instead and later Perfuma had her try on some onesies. A bit too big since Catra was underweight but still cute non the less.

They all had a good time that first night.


	2. Catra? No! that is not a litter box!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult Scenes with Adora and Glimmer

After the pasta party and having Catra try on all her new clothes; it was time for bed. Glimmer offered to stay over to help with Catra. Even though she wasn’t fond of her, but she wanted to use this time to try and get into Adora’s shorts; for the fifth time this month. Adora once served as Glimmer’s superior officer and they had become friends. In some instances; more than friends. Only a few drunk kisses came of it, but Glimmer’s feelings for Adora were clear.

She wanted that blonde girl bad.

Unfortunately, now she would have to share her.

Glimmer offered for Catra to sleep on the couch “We can make her a little fort?” She offered.  
Adora instantly glared; knowing exactly what Glimmer was up to.

“You’re thinking about sex in a time like this? I need to put the baby to sleep” Adora firmly stated. Picking up little Catra and placing her on the couch for a moment.  
Glimmer’s face went pink with embarrassment and shame. “No, Adora, I just wanted her to be comfortable” She lied. 

Truth is, she didn’t want the kid in the bed with them. She wanted to make a move on Adora. But Adora was not having it, she couldn’t deny she was attracted to Glimmer, but her mind was never set for romance. Right now, she was on a motherly mission with Catra.

The child wondered around while the two adults argued and she made herself comfortable by emptying out the diaper box and placing a pillow from the couch and a new baby blanket; gifted from Mermista, she made herself comfortable in the box; she resolved the sleeping issue herself. Adora saw this and cooed.

“She is so cute!” she exclaimed.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and turned off the main light in the living room. 

“Good, she’s fine, now off to bed with you”

Adora gave Glimmer a sly grin and moved over to behind her. Placing her hands on her shoulders and purring into her ear “You’ve been dying for this alone time, haven’t you?”

Glimmer felt her cheeks go pink again and moved away. Adora was one to tease. She looked to see Adora giving her a lustful grin. Her face was flushed as well. 

Glimmer gave her an annoyed look “I’ve been waiting, yes. But its not like we will do anything. You’re a bit of a cruel tease, Adora”

Adora chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I can’t be that bad, if you want me still?”

Glimmer wrapped her arms around her and smiled into her neck “It’s a matter of principle at this point”

Adora kissed the top of her head “Meaning?” she questioned.

“I’m not going to stop, until I get what I want” Glimmer replied as she kissed Adora’s neck.

Adora’s eyes fluttered at this and she moved her hands to Glimmer’s bottom. 

“Okay, well. Kissing me like that is going to require we go into my room, hopefully soon”

Glimmer looked over to see Catra was still asleep.

“Okay, we better. Before your little monster wakes up”

Adora swatted her arm playfully “Her name is Catra, and she might technically be my daughter now. So, you got to like her to keep liking me”

Glimmer took Adora by the hands and escorted her into the bedroom. Adora was relieved she cleaned up her room a bit yesterday, it would be embarrassing to push her laundry off the bed in front of Glimmer. The two slowly stripped down and teased each other. Playful kisses and some very lewd t touching came into their make out session. Adora grinned as Glimmer had her way on top of her and started grinding on her.  
“You’ve put more thought then I have into this” Adora teased.

Glimmer placed a finger to Adora’s mouth and shushed her. She then lowered herself to kiss Adora’s chest and make a trail down her torso to her womanhood. Adora gripped the sheets. An embarrassed smile came over her as she stated. “I—wasn’t expecting this, Glimmer, wow. Taking me for a surprise, right now”

Glimmer nodded “If you think this is surprising, feel this then—” she said as her tongue dipped into Adora’s folds.  
Adora’s eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. 

Glimmer was not letting this moment go to waste; she made Adora see stars as she climaxed. To Glimmer’s dismay; Adora fell asleep after this.  
So much for a magical, romantic night.

Still awake she made her way into the living room to see Catra still in her box. She sat on the couch a bit and watched her for a little bit before going back into the room with Adora. Her movement woke Adora up and she offered to return the favor to Glimmer.

Their muffled giggles and moans woke up Catra; and to he small child she thought Adora was hurt. The little one rushed—entering the bedroom without being seen; she saw the sight of Adora and Glimmer;  
naked. To Catra this looked like Adora was being attacked by Glimmer; when it reality. She had just stumbled upon her care taker having lesbian sex. Adora’s legs were open and Glimmer was on top of her. Legs open in-between Adora’s.

Catra rushed over to the bed and clawed at Glimmer’s foot “Bad! No! bad—bad!” She yelled. The two older women screamed and scramble for clothes. Catra tried to hit Glimmer.

Glimmer jumped off the bed “OW! My foot!”

Adora grabbed Catra “No, Catra. Its okay” 

Catra started to put her hands on Adora’s face “No, bad?” 

Adora embraced her “No, sweetie, Glimmer is good”

Adora then turned to Glimmer “Do you think we traumatized her?” She asked Glimmer; in the dark who was now limping around the room; trying to find her pants.

“Traumatized her? She attacked me Adora, I’m the only victim of trauma, here”  
Adora laughed. 

“C’mon she didn’t mean it”

Glimmer scoffed and made her way out of the room “I’m going to the couch, you can have her to yourself”

“Aww, Glimmer” Adora didn’t want her to leave the bed. 

Glimmer gave her the middle finger before leaving the room.

Adora frowned at Catra.

She can’t be too mad, but she could understand glimmer’s anger.

“Okay, you. want to sleep in here?” She asked Catra. She placed her on the bed next to her and cuddled with her. 

Catra fell fast asleep again. Her purrs were soothing. 

 

The morning came and Glimmer made the two breakfast. Reluctant for the fact that Catra ruined her night. But after sleeping it off and telling Bow and Perfuma about her awful sex with Adora was; she felt better.

She couldn’t help but shake the feeling that, Catra didn’t like her.

She tried to feed the child but was received with resistance. 

Adora started to feed her and she purred and smiled.

Glimmer was not fond of this cat child.

But it was not her place to say anything. Adora was living in the moment. 

Glimmer made the right steps towards Catra’s health and set up an appointment for the doctors, one for adoption, and worst case, getting the information from the foster homes; if Adora couldn’t keep Catra.

Glimmer watched Adora play with Catra on the floor.

This kid brought out the childish side to Adora, but also the nurturing side. 

It wasn’t long until Adora needed to go to work. Glimmer offered to take care of her while Adora went to off for the next eight hours. 

She wasn’t looking forward to it though. 

Catra climbed on the furniture and ran around the house. She would hide from glimmer and would yell and her.

Glimmer was certain the child thought her name was “no” or “bad” or her favorite combo of the two “No—bad—no”

She begged for Bow to come over. While she tried to relax and watch TV, she saw Catra take off her onesie.

“Go ahead and streak, ya’lil freak” Glimmer huffed from the couch.

Catra gave her a glare and ran to the other side of the house.

Glimmer tried to rest for a bit; until the door bell rang and he buzzed Bow into the apartment. 

Bow came in and with a chirper voice asked “So, where is the little ball of—"

Glimmer put her hand up “Zip it, the pain in the ass is running around doing whatever she wants, she doesn’t even listen to me”

Bow walked in and laughed “She can’t be that bad” He looked around to see if she was in Adora’s room “Well she isn’t in here, where is she?”

Glimmer sat back down on the couch “Playing in traffic, I hope”

“I’m telling Adora, you said that” he deadpanned.

He walked into the kitchen to see Cara walking out. Her Diaper looking ruffled; as if she took it off and put it back on. Her face had a smile on it. Bow walked into the kitchen.

“Why does it smell bad?”

“It smells bad?” Glimmer questioned. 

Catra tugged at Glimmer’s shirt and ushered her into the kitchen.

Bow had his nose plugged and Catra pointed to Adora’s fake house plant. 

Catra then stated proudly “Poo” 

Bow instantly double over in laughter “Oh, my God! She pooped in the fake plant!” he fell to his kneed laughing. 

Glimmer gasped in horror and crouched down to Catra “Oh, no! you little asshole! You seriously, shit! In the house!”

Catra started to back away once she realized Glimmer was not happy with her. Bow was laughing and Catra realized she was doing something wrong. Her fears were then starting to flow down her cheeks and Glimmer took her hands and swatted it; out of discipline. Bow didn’t see it but heard it. His expression went from laughter to shock.

“Glimmer!” he yelled. 

Catra sat on the ground holding her arm. Crying loudly. 

Once Glimmer realized she had hurt Catra she tried to comfort her. But failing as Catra ran to the other side of the room to cry in the corner.  
Mermista then barged into the apartment.

“your lucky Sea Hawk lives in the same complex, but I swear to God, the whole floor thinks your murdering that kid! And why does it smell like shit in here?!”

Bow then pointed “Catra pooped in the potted fake plant, and Glimmer just committed child abuse”

Mermista shook her head in shock “Okay, throw that fucking thing out!”

Bow gasped “We are not getting rid of Catra!”

“The plant! Dumbass! And Glimmer- “she turned to her “What the hell did you do to her? She’s shaking in the corner, crying!?”

Glimmer hung her head in shame “I hit her”

Mermista rolled her eyes “Great, not like I had anything else to do, today. Go help Bow throw out that plant. I got Catra”

She turned to look over to the crying child. Who was still in nothing more than a diaper. 

“You pooped?” Mermista said with a laugh.

 

Catra looked at her and showed her; her arm. In a way of telling on Glimmer for hitting her. Mermista kissed her arm and patted her head “Did it hurt?” she asked

Catra sniffled. 

“I got to change you and get you clean” she extended her arms to her “Can I change you?”

Catra rushed into Mermista’s arms. Allowing for Mermista to changed her.

“Well you peed a lot, and you crapped a lot so your digestive system is working just fine” Mermista said to her, knowing she couldn’t understand. “I got to do something with your claws, though. I can tell by your legs, you scratched yourself” She finished. She noticed Adora put her diaper on too loose when she did it. 

Also, the whole she made for her tail was too big to. She pre-cut some for Adora to use later. She put Catra in a pink shirt and red pants. She sat her down to watch to TV. She distracted Catra with the TV and a sippy cup filled with juice. She knew from watching other kids to never let the kids see the nail clippers. She cut her fingers and toe nails without Catra really noticing much.

After that she made Glimmer sit with her. Only to hear Catra call Glimmer “Bad” nine times in a row. Glimmer tried to play with Catra. Showing her toys and giving her food. Catra eventually calmed down with her and sat on her lap. 

When Adora came home, she was surprised to see Mermista and Bow. 

“Oh, hey guys” she greeted.

She walked into the kitchen soon after.

“Uhh, guys? Where is my plant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When should I time skip? Who wants more baby Catra stories?


	3. This isn't for you

Adora nervously placed Catra on the doctors table. Stripping her down to her diaper and the doctor started to check her vitals, her heartrate, and ears. He then placed her on another table to check her weight.  
“She must be 26-months, she’s going to be tall; you can tell by her legs, but she is underweight” he informed her. Lifting Catra up and handing her to Adora.

He then added “She’s not a big talker either, she might be delayed. School could be a problem for her”

Adora frowned at the child “She interacts fine, she knows when your talking to her” She felt a slight defense in his insinuation. 

He hummed to himself “She needs more interaction. I suggest a you have in potty trained soon. The more time you put that off, the more issues in the long run for her. She can’t enroll in any daycare without being toilet trained”

He then went over to the sink in the room and started to prep the needles for Catra’s shots.

Adora felt Catra purr into her chest.

He turned back to her “Now” he began “She’s getting one shot in each leg. She’ll be sore for the rest of the day. She may have a fever later as a side effect; but she will be fine in the morning” 

“Make sure she’s looking at you” he instructed.

Adora nodded and made sure Catra was looking at her.

She felt her heart ache as she saw the innocent child’s eyes, went from closed, to wide open. Her face scrunched as she began to cry loudly. 

Adora gave her a kiss on the forehead “You were very brave” she told her.

 

She got her dressed back in her red sweater and grey pants. 

Adora carried her to the car. 

Catra had tired herself out from crying and fell asleep during the car ride home.

Adora took this time to call Glimmer and tell her about the doctor visit.

“She needs to eat more. He said to give her meal shakes if she refuses to eat regular food. She doesn’t have anything wrong with her; but he said she should be talking more”

Glimmer just listened. She was in the middle of making sure her mom had all the paper work on Catra she needed to finalize the adoption at city hall.

“So, are you putting her in daycare?” Glimmer asked.

Adora groaned “Day care is, like, half my paycheck. I’m debating on bringing her to work with me. I have a door to my office; so, I can get away with it. I mean. I’m the boss, so…...”

Glimmer replied “She will be miserable in that office all day. You know how she gets with doors being closed. She kicked the bathroom door the entire time we were showering yesterday”

Adora had a grin come over her face as she remembers their shower. She wasn’t sure what her and Glimmer were at this point in their relationship. They weren’t girlfriends; that was for sure. What where they?  
Before she could lament in thoughts further. Glimmer then announced. 

“I already talked to everyone. You have Thursday and Sunday off. So, Bow will take her Monday to his job, Mermista has Tuesday and she can sometimes do Wednesday, I will take her Friday and Perfuma will take her Saturday. They are cool with this until she can go to daycare”

Adora was shocked to hear this. She didn’t even think to ask anyone for help with Catra in this way. But Glimmer made it her mission to get everyone on board.   
She couldn’t thank her enough.

“Glimmer…..” She began.

“Yeah?”

Adora felt her face flush. “I’ll……tell you when I see”

Glimmer felt her stomach flutter a bit. She felt like she knew what Adora wanted to say. Now she had to wait to see if she was correct.

Later at Adora’ apartment

She converted her office into Catra’s bedroom. Not much furniture for her yet. But she found stuff she wanted to buy when she went to the mall next.

Glimmer’s mom had given Adora a very generous check on behalf of Catra. 

Adora will soon be receiving a check from the State for adopting Catra officially. Glimmer was making sure of that.

Later Perfuma and Bow came over to say hello.

Bow went to use the bathroom; only to have a toddler rudely run into the door repeatedly saying “No! no close! Open!”

He opened the door once he was finished “Catra? Can a guy pee in peace?”

“No!” she yelled before running to the other side of the apartment. 

 

The first Monday with Bow

6am. Wake up. 

Get up and take a shower with Catra. Get Catra’s hair dry and have her eat her breakfast in her tiny kitten paw print bath robe while Adora finishes up. Get Catra dressed in her clothes for the day and drive to Bow and Perfuma’s apartment on the other side of town.

Bow was excited to have Catra for the day. He wasn’t sure what to expect with her; but at Adora’s house; he knows she is hyper and likes to climb.   
So, his remedy to her energy was to make a fort in the living room. Which was fun until she started climbing on everything.

Text messages:

Bow: How mad will Adora be if Catra got hurt?  
Glimmer: WTF?  
Bow: She climbed on the book shelf and jumped off and face-planted onto my ottoman  
Glimmer: Which Ottoman?  
Bow: The one that has no cushion  
Glimmer: Fuck! Is she crying?  
Bow: was. She has a bruise on her on her nose  
Glimmer: Okay. Bow. Your fired from children

Adora wasn’t too happy to know Catra got hurt on Bow’s watch. She knows he’s a responsible guy and this was an accident. She was still grateful he watched her. It might have secretly been a good thing—all night Catra didn’t try to jump on the furniture like she would normally do all night. 

Tuesday with Mermista

It was an easier morning. Adora could sleep in longer since Mermista and Sea Hawk lived in the same Apartment complex as her. Mermista picked up Catra and they walked around the hallways for a bit. When they arrived at her apartment, she saw the Sea Hawk didn’t wash dishes after making breakfast and that triggered an argument.

Which resulting in Catra learning new words she shouldn’t have.

When Adora came home, she was greeted by a very nervous Mermista. 

She handed Adora Catra’s backpack and jacket. 

Adora was a bit confused by why she was so quiet during the exchange.

“Was everything, okay? Did you two go the park like you wanted?”

Mermista looked away “Well, we were but something came up”

“Was Catra bad?” Adora asked. Worried that this was due to Catra’s behavior.

Mermista shook her head and assured her “No, Catra was good. She just learned—From Sea Hawk, mind you. A few new words”

Adora’s eyes went wide “Oh, God. What did you guys do?”

All dread came to reality, when tiny Catra rushed to Adora yelling.

“FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK!”

Adora covered her mouth and rushed to Catra; scolding her “Catra! No! don’t say that word!”

“Do—da—dishes!” she replied. She clearly heard Mermista’s argument from earlier and she was now repeating what was said word for word.

Adora grabbed Catra “This is insane. I can’t get her to pronounce ‘apple’ right, but she can perfectly say—”

She interrupted by Catra putting her head in the air and saying “Shit, hey!”

Did she just try to say shit head?

Adora looked at Catra in disbelief. She noticed Catra had a band aide on her right arm when she put her hands in the air.

“She got hurt to?” Adora questioned.

Mermista backed away “Again. Really sorry”

Adora left before she got upset. Mermista was the only friend that knew a good amount about kids. She used to babysit in high school. She couldn’t figure out how Mermista would slip up this bad.  
Perfuma was not better. 

That following day while taking Catra out to the green house, she managed to let Catra grab a roe by the thrones—resulting in her left hand being cut as well as not seeing as Catra tripped over a hose and fell, face first on to concrete; resulting in another band aid and bruise on her face.

Glimmer had her Wednesday and made it a point to take Catra to Angella.

The now retired from office President and founder of the Military base Bright Moon has been less than thrilled with what she had heard so far.

Adora’s impulsiveness was known to her. Glimmer had always seen the good in Adora—which was easy. Adora was kind and good to Glimmer, but this new mission of being a foster mother was too much for Adora—clearly. And it wasn’t good for Catra.

Angella had the child sit on the floor and play with some blocks—all while Glimmer and Angella talked about her.

Angella frowned “She doesn’t look to well, Glimmer. Three days into Adora’s plan and the child had several bandages over her. Angella was also displeased to find out that potty training has been not a focus for her after her doctor visit over the weekend.

“Glimmer, she needs better care” Angella said sadly. Angella then placed her head on the child’s head “Look at her, this isn’t right for her”

Glimmer felt regret for brining Catra to her mother. Her mom then added “I can’t approve the adoption. Not under these circumstances”

“Mom, what are you saying?”

Angella sighed “When will Adora join us?”

“She will be off work in an hour”

Angella nodded “Good, that’s enough time” she turned to her desk and made a phone call. 

Glimmer felt her heart sink; she knew what was to come next.

“Adora will be crushed” Glimmer remarked.

Angella sat down at her desk “Adora’s feelings are not what is important right now, A toddler is in need of proper care, Glimmer”

Glimmer watched the small child play.

This kid made Adora happy, made her smile. Made Glimmer happy to. Sort of. 

What happens now will devastate Adora.


	4. Angella to the Rescue

“Mom, please, reconsider this” Glimmer begged.

Adora was on her way over.  Afraid about what was being said and done without her knowledge.  Catra was still blissfully unaware of the situation.  Playing on the floor with her blocks, like a good girl.

Angella walked over to the door and looked out “I understand your worried about how Adora will react to the news, but, Glimmer, a child’s well being is involved.  We must make sure Catra and Adora can handle this” she assured. 

Angella then waved to someone from down the hall.  Glimmer peeked from behind her mother to was waving to a girl with lavender dyed hair and a white shirt with the label ‘child & family services’ on it.  Glimmer’s heart dropped.

Oh no.  She called someone to take Catra away. 

Glimmer then snapped at her mother “You’re not even going to let Adora say goodbye, aren’t you?”

Angella turned to Glimmer; with angered expression “You dare imply I’m so heartless, that I would do that?”

The girl from down the hall was now in front of them.

“Good afternoon, General Angella.  I am Entrapta will child services” She greeted.

Glimmer gave her a glare and exited the office.  She decided to would be best for her to wait for Adora down stairs. 

Entrapta went over to Catra “What is your concern with her?” She asked Angella.

Angella answered “Several concerns, she’s underweight, still in diapers, barely speaking, and she does not have any medical records or history predating from her life in the Horde”

Entrapta’s eyes went a bit wider as she examined Catra’s tail “She has black hair with a brown tail.  That is a trait of a Magicat royal.  Her birth family can easily be tracked.  Sadly, if she was in the Horde from birth; she may be emotionally stunted permanently”

Entrapta then took the blocks out of Catra’s hand to see her reaction.  Catra, tried to grab them back and Entrapta hummed “From the time she was found to now, her natural feral instincts had kicked in”

She handed the blocks back to Catra and the little one smile “Tanks” Catra said. She just tried to say thank you.

Entrapta smiled and started to write on her clipboard “Oh, good.  She is aware of social normality’s, I can rule out autism from my assessment for now, but we will have to look into that more when she becomes school age” She watched as Catra starred back and forth between Angella and Entrapta.

“She’s aware of her surroundings—she doesn’t act timid; I think—”

Her words were cut short by Adora entering the office. 

“Angella?” Adora questions with panic. 

“Adora” She answered.

Catra noticed Adora’s presence and rushed to her “Adowa!” she called and jumped into her arms.

Angella felt her heart ache as she sees the happiness in their eyes.

They got so close in only week. 

“Dowa, Dowa, Dowa” Catra keeps saying.

Glimmer shot her mother a look.

Angella could already feel her daughter internally screaming at her. 

Entrapta then stated “we can have her ready for Selines group home and foster center shortly.  Or we can assign Adora to a foster parent program and mentor.  Which is the better option?

Adora looked scared and down at Catra.

Angella then informed Entrapta “If Adora is willing to meet with you for the foster mother classes, then I will mentor and approve of the adoption going forward”

Both Glimmer and Adora looked over to Angella.

Angella then asked “Adora, what will you choose to do?”

Adora looked at Catra “I’ll do anything, for her”

Angella nodded “Good, then let’s get started”

 

House inspection:

 

Angella walked around Adora’s apartment and scolded her from kitchen “Adora! None of this cabinets have child proof locks on them”

Adora chimed in “Catra’s never messed with the cabinets before”

Angella then opened the cabinet below the sink and sighed “The first thing I see when I open this, is floor cleaner!” she said grabbing the bottle. “She could mistake this for juice!”

Adora felt like child being scolded.

Angella then criticized how poorly Adora does at dusting her house.  The 29-year-old was embarrassed to say the least. 

After Angella placed child-proof locks around the kitchen she made it a point to warn Adora about sharp edges and making sure glass wasn’t around Catra.  Noting that Catra has a habit of bumping and running into things.  Adora had a lot of rearranging to do. 

 

Babysitting:

 

While Adora was at work, Angella stayed at Adora’s house, so Catra could get used to one place at a time.  Adora was slightly worried by this, since Angella has been critical so far of Adora’s home.  Surprisingly enough Angella did enjoy babysitting Catra.  The child referred to her as “Angel” and listened to her.  Only on temper tantrum occurred and Angella quickly put an end to that.

She softly smiled at Catra while she put her down for a nap “I thought you would be more of a challenge” she said with a laugh.  She had a worse experience with glimmer, during her terrible two’s phase.

 

Potty Training:

 

“Good job sweetie!” Angella cheered.  Catra; still on the toilet just smiled.  Adora was happy to find out that Catra has been promoted to training underpants instead of diapers.  When Angella wasn’t around Adora made sure to ask Catra if she needed to go.  She got into the routine of placing on the toilet for several minutes just to see if she would go.  Sometimes to success and other times Catra would just stare at Adora.

Adora got into the bad habit of leaving the door open while she went to the bathroom herself and that would lead to Catra running up to her and asking her if she was pooping all the time.  Adora then tried to scoot her out of the bathroom with her foot.

“I would if I had more privacy!”

Catra then walked out of the bathroom and asked again, “Go poo, now?” 

“Yeah, yeah, poo now”

Later that day.

Angella was over once again to babysit.  Catra made the effort to go pee on her own and was rewarded with a cookie from Angella.  Catra then pointed to Adora and looked at Angella “She poos”

Adora went bright red and looked at Angella.  The former General laughed at this.  Adora felt her face get hotter by the second.  She gave Catra a glare.

‘You are so gonna pay for this when your older’ She thought to herself.

Angella then asked Catra “Oh, does Adora deserve a cookie? Catra?” 

Then little girl replied “Yeah!!!!”

Angella then placed a small sugar cookie on a napkin for Adora.  Unable to hold in her laughter “Good—Good job, Adora” she then burst into laughter again.  Catra started laughing to but didn’t know what was going on. 

Adora just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of the night.

 

Cooking:

Angella was a good cook.  Her now, deceased husband, Warrant Officer Micah; was big on cooking with fresh ingredients and home-made meals.  Adora has been living off microwaved food and take out for as long as she could remember.  Angella commented on how some of Adora’s pots and pans look like they have never been used.  She showed her how to make some easy meals and how to make sure they were okay for Catra to eat.

Catra just watched. 

“Its good for her to see what’s going on.  But make sure it’s clear to her that she is to never touch the stove, understood?”

Adora nodded.  

Angella then added “Keep up all this good work Adora, and I might give you another cookie”

 

Bed time:

 

“She has to sleep in her own bed, no exception.  It’s a bad habit for a child” Angella informed her. 

“But she cries at night” Adora retorted.

Angella looked at Catra’s room “Hmm, she needs to get accustomed to her own room”

Adora frowned then suggested “What if I sleep on the floor, and she sleeps in her bed.  We will be together but not in the same bed”

Angella confirmed “That’s a good start, I suggest I leave soon. Glimmer I suspect will be over soon, since this is your sleepover night with her”

Before she could get her coat and before Adora could say anything to that comment, they heard someone come in “Oh, Adora~ “Glimmer said in her flirty voice. Adora felt Angella’s gaze. 

Glimmer turned the corner to where Catra’s room was and saw Angella and Adora standing with Catra.  Catra was sitting on her bed and she pointed and announced “Look, Adowa, Angel, It’s Bad!”

Glimmer nervously laughed “Oh, hey, everyone” she looked at her mother; slightly red in the face “Mom, I didn’t know you were hear”.

Angella raised an eyebrow.  “Yes, it seems so.  I didn’t hear you knock.  I wasn’t aware you had a key” she stated.  Adora felt her face go hot again.

Oh, no. Angella can’t find out.

Glimmer then backed out of the room “Mom, I’ll get your coat; its –”

Angella gave her an all-knowing look before exiting the room.

“I will leave you two alone, now” she turned to them before exiting the apartment she gave one last look at them and stated calmly “I will ask about your relationship some other time, but I hope I receive, an acceptable answer from you two”

“Bye-Bye, Angel!” Catra called.

Adora and Glimmer gave each other a worried look.  Glimmer went into the kitchen while, Adora started to get Catra ready for bed.  She put her in one of her old t-shirts.  In case she needs to go the bathroom in the middle of night—she wouldn’t struggle with pants.  Adora made her way to her room and sat with Glimmer.  Seeing as the short haired girl fidgeted with her night clothes in hands, it was time to get it out in the air.

“So,” Adora started.

“So?” Glimmer replied.

The two now, unable to look at each other “I guess, your mom made a valid point”

“she did”

Adora rubbed the back of her head “I guess, we need to figure out…. what are to each other?”

Glimmer sighed.  This was a sad subject for her, one that she had avoided since they were fifteen.  Meeting in an all-girls military school, sneaking out after hours together, drinking cheap wine coolers with the all-boys military school across the railroad tracks, and getting stuck kissing each other after being dared to.  Oh, nostalgia.

Adora was Glimmer’s first girl-crush.  She repressed those feelings and went on to date guys through out school and her time in the Army. But she would always run back to Adora. 

And, Adora would always accept.  Adora dated a few people.  She had some lust filled nights, but never committed to anyone.

They were, always will they? won’t they?  To their friends, they decided not to stay out of it.

For the past few years, Glimmer and Adora have been intimate.  Gone on romantic dates, and openly flirted with each other.  But neither have said “let’s be a couple” yet.

Adora never wanted committed.  She was selfish in that way.  Glimmer never pushed for them to have labels, but she couldn’t help but entertain the idea.  It would be nice to have someone around all the time. 

Glimmer finally spoke up “We, have something—something special.  But what if we ruin it?  I mean we’ve been friends for so long”

Adora nodded “We have something special, but can we keep it up? Are you okay with me being a foster mom?”

Glimmer huffed “You asked if I would be okay when you dated that older guy? And broke up with him a few weeks later.  You asked me if I would be okay, when you decided to retire from the army, and you asked me that—when you changed your mind about moving in with me” Glimmer choked out that last part.  Tears in her eyes were now visible. “You always ask if I’m okay, when you do something selfish and impulsive.  I’m always okay, Because I know you—and I—”

She looked at Adora.  Her eyes practically pleading with her to know what she was going to say.

Adora looked at her and answered “I love you to, I wanted to say that earlier this week, I don’t know why I didn’t say it then.  I guess, I got nervous”

Glimmer let out a chuckle “Seriously? I’ve seen and heard you say way more embarrassing and nerve-wracking things then, this”

Adora shrugged as red made its way back to her face and ears “Well, w—why didn’t you say it sooner?” 

Glimmer felt herself flush a bit by that question.  “I wasn’t sure” she responded, to her dismay, a lot more flustered then she had hoped. 

Adora laughed “This is just like the time—back when we were 21, and we were too scared to kiss each other on New Year’s”

Glimmer snorted “Who said anything about being too nervous to kiss, now?”

Adora backed away a bit.  Her face turning redder then before.  Glimmer’s eyes; all to knowing how red Adora can really get. She tried her best to retract that statement.

“I—I was just r—remembering, that’s all, I mean.  C’mon.  I’ve kissed you plenty of times.  A-as a friend.  Never as a girlfriend, though”

She really hoped that sounded good.  Because if Glimmer pressed for further questions—she was sure she would die if any more blood rushing to her face.

Glimmer smiled at this and leaned into kiss her.  This was it. This kiss wasn’t like their others, It was earnest and sweet and filled with—love.

The two pulled away; giving a shy look to one another. 

“So….” Adora trailed off. “Umm, will you be my—hmmff” she was cut off by Glimmer’s lips.

It was later followed by intense love making—Adora redeemed herself from being so bashful earlier; by making Glimmer loose her mind in bed with her awesome—mouth techniques. 

Thankfully Catra slept through the whole thing and bother them in the morning either.  Before drifting off to sleep they both updated their social media pages to make themselves official online. 

This was rewarded with a Text from Angella to Adora saying:

“You earned yourself another cookie”


	5. My Little Catra

Entrapta had signed off on Adora taking the foster parent classes.  To Angella’s relief she found it easy to push through Adora’s plans to adopt Catra quickly.  The papers were signed on October 28th, and they decided to make that Catra’s official birthday.  Entrapta was able to figure out some history on the little Horde orphan.  Her exact parents couldn’t be found; but her clan was attacked by the Horde years ago and it was assumed she was either abducted or surrendered.  Either way, Catra; was now Catra Grayskull. Taking Adora’s last name. 

Glimmer was happy for them.  She was now happily involved in Catra’s young life. Catra was now talking more and wasn’t as hyper as before.  Adora couldn’t help but notice how much weight she put on.  Still a skinny child; but with fuller cheeks; she looked too adorable for words sometimes. 

 

**First Birthday:**

 

Catra would be 3.  Perfuma had dressed her up in dresses all year long; so, it became Catra’s phase as a little girl. 

Princess dresses.

She had a princess themed.  She was under the impression that all Adora’s friends were princesses.  She had no idea where she got that idea from but they all just rolled with it.  Adora took as many pictures as she could of Catra sitting in her high chair, eating cake, and making a mess.

“Do you think, she’ll hate these pictures when she gets older?” Glimmer asked.

Adora Flatley stated “Don’t care, she’s too cute to not take pictures”

**First day at daycare** :

 

Adora was nervous About Catra’s first day of daycare.  She had in dressed up in red shorts and a white shirt with red sleeves.  She wanted her to be comfortable for the day.  But some dreaded thoughts ran through Adora’s head. 

_What If the other kids are mean to her?_

_What If they pull on her tail? Or make fun of her ears?_

_What do I do? Can I kick a kid’s ass? Do I fight the parents?_

To her luck no such thing happened.  Catra ended up making friends with a little girl named Lonnie in her class.  And several other kids where equally as diverse as she was; one boy in the class was a lizard person; Rogelio or something like that. Her fears of Catra being alone or bullied were washed away for the time being.

 

**Maya Neko-Chan**

 

Bow and Sea Hawk once left WWE on while Catra was in the room and she developed a short-lived wrestling career.  Jumping on any of Adora’s friends when they came in or rushing towards their legs to push them over.

After being stuck in time out several times that week.  Adora tried to find something for Catra to watch that wasn’t going to rot her mind. 

She turned to one channel and it was a Magicat female; probably a teenager; surrounded by bright colors, puppets and music. 

“Okay kids, Maya Neko-chan is here to sing to you about—” Adora’ eyes lit up. 

_Finally, a show for her that isn’t going to make me want to shoot myself while watching it! Plus, the actress looks like Catra!_

She gabbed her little feline child and made her watch the show with her.  Catra was quiet the entire time; she was listening to everything the Maya character was saying.

For her next birthday party, it was Maya Neko themed.   

 

**Glimmer and Catra**

 

They loved each other in their own twisted way.  Catra would often become jealous of Glimmer giving Adora extra attention.  Cuddling on the couch together no longer exists when Catra is around.  Catra would place herself in between them every could she caught them in. 

Adora found it funny; and Glimmer hated it.

Glimmer tried to do things with Catra on her own.

Taking her to the park; just to get ignored by her. 

Going to the store; just to keep her on a kid leash; because she was so damn bad for her sometimes.

It boiled over to a point where they were openly hostel to one another. 

Something then clicked for Catra when she was about six. 

She started to always ask for Glimmer; tell her about school.  Ask her about her day and want to play Legos or dolls with her.

Adora was happy to see this change.  She even became teary eyed when Glimmer referred to Catra as _“Our kid”_ when going grocery shopping.  Despite the last part of that statement was _“our kid is a pain in the ass”_

Still—it was enough to make Adora happy.

 

 

**Catra and Adora’s other friends:**

 

 

Catra grew up accustomed to all Adora’s friends.  Bow was the cool guy in Catra’s eyes; she liked that he was nice and gave the best hugs.  Mermista was the coolest girl according to Catra.  The two had matching _cool girl_ sunglasses—they would wear out together. 

Perfuma was the friend that made everything “pretty” so she liked that Perfuma would do her hair or take her school shopping; since Adora had no fashion sense.  Glimmer took care of Adora’s clothes.

Catra made a drawing for Adora and friends and was very proud of it.  The five-year-old explained to Adora:

“This is, Me, and Bow, And Mermista, and Perfuma, and you when I marry you in the future”

Adora eyes widened and she held back a laugh.  As did everyone else. 

“Oh? Your going to marry me?” Adora questioned.

Catra shook her head “No, when I marry all of you” she pointed to all her friends sitting around the kitchen table.

Bow started laughing “Catra, that’s not how marriage work”

Catra then handed him the picture and replied “Yeah, it is.  Look, I’m here and we all are holding hands”

It was her young understanding on what makes people married.

Mermista then asked, “Where Sea Hawk and Glimmer?”

Catra shrugged and took her picture back and walked to Mermista “I don’t want them.  They can make snacks for us” 

The room erupted with laughs.  Catra unaware they were laughing at her; crossed her arms and nodded.

“You keep that” She instructed to Mermista “You need it when I get married to you”

Mermista held back another laugh and asked Catra “Okay, how long to I keep it.  When are we all getting married?”

Catra started to walk away as she answered “fifty-ish years”

The child had no sense of time.

The adults laughed again. 

Adora then grinned “Okay, I guess we have to wait fifty years to enter a polygamous relationship”

 

Her little Catra.  Getting bigger every day.  Her personality is showing that she will be witty, clever, and smart.  A bit of an attitude, but Adora will ring that in. 


	6. I love you, Go home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra starts to like Glimmer more.

Adora sat in Catra’s room.  Watching the now seven-year-old sleep.  Her strained breath broke Adora’s heart broke watching her little girl being sick.  It started with a runny nose, then her throat got sore.  She was then too sick for school and now she had all the symptoms of a bad cold.  What made matters worse is it made Catra’s ears sore and she would cry in pain if they became agitated. 

 

A series of loud coughs awoke Catra from her sleep.  Adora was ready to comfort her with some water and more medicine. 

 

The young girl started to cry. 

 

“When’s this going to be over?” she cried, coughing a little. 

 

Adora rubbed her forehead “It’s okay, sweetheart.  It will only last a few more days”

 

Catra sniffled “M—my ears hurt, they feel sore on the inside now”

 

Adora dreaded it could be an ear infection.

 

Catra started crying and coughing while Adora made her way back to the bedroom to wake up Glimmer.

 

“I’m taking her to the hospital, now” She said.

 

Glimmer nodded and got up “Okay, I’ll go to” she got up and started getting dressed.  Adora didn’t want Glimmer to loose sleep but aprriected her concern for Catra.  In the past year she has been more hands on with Catra.

 

Glimmer got up and carried Catra in her arms to the car all the while the tiny one stll wimpered in her arms.

 

“Its okay, Kitty, We’ll get you better soon” Glimmer assured her.

 

Catra just whined and cuddled into her arms as Adora drove the car. 

 

At the Hospital; It was deemed the flu and for a magicat like her, she could suffer ear infections.  Several different medications later and she was sent home to recover for the next few days.

 

It wasn’t like Catra to be quiet, weak, or tired.  So, everyone taking turns watching her and they all felt bad.  All she could do was rest and whine about how sick she felt. 

 

Glimmer carried Catra to her room only to have the little ask “Glimmer? Can you stay in my room, until I fall asleep?”

 

Glimmer agreed and stroked Catra’s hair until the little one finally slept.

 

Adora got to witness the beautiful sight of the two bonding. 

 

It didn’t stop there.

 

In the morning Glimmer made it a point to make Catra breakfast herself. 

 

She watched TV with her.

 

Played board games with her.

 

Even got her bath ready for her. 

 

Admittedly Adora was a bit jealous to be the third wheel but liked the result of the two of them getting along.

 

Glimmer was reluctant of Adora adopting and Catra always had it out for Glimmer.  She never liked it when Glimmer gave Adora kisses or sat close to her. 

After all that was her “Adowa” and Catra wouldn’t share her with anyone.

 

After the flu it didn’t change either, Catra was still clingy to Glimmer afterwards. 

 

It was cute.

 

While Glimmer and Adora sat at the dinner table talking, Catra sheepishly tapped on Glimmer’s shoulders and handed her a home-made card and then rushed back to her room.

 

Glimmer chuckled as she read the card.

 

Not any words from a seven-year old.

 

It was a red construction paper card and it had a drawing of her, Catra, and Adora in it.

 

All it said was,

 

“I love you, now go home!”

 


End file.
